


Kaleidoscopic

by IridescentRuby



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: A newly-freed Kingpin clicks a pen, Drabble, Drabble Series, Gwen's hanging out in Miles' universe when she encounters her own father, Ham learns about bacon, MJ asks Peter a heavy question, No more no less, No you don't understand I have to write exactly 100, Word Count 100, it's tough, so I guess I'll just?? Summarize the chapters??, uhh I'm not sure what else to tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentRuby/pseuds/IridescentRuby
Summary: The collision of six universes- it's extraordinary!As such, it's bound to result some unique situations...(Or: a series of 100-word Spider-Verse drabbles.)





	1. A Fleeting Prayer

He sees Gwen, weaving through sluggish traffic with a dancer's grace. She slings a gap-toothed grin at the boy scrambling after her.

...When had she last smiled?

Suddenly, he can only see her slack-faced in a shadowed casket-

His thoughts screech to a jarring halt. He blares his horn; the kids jolt, whirl around. Wide eyes recognize the PDNY car, then the girl yanks the boy away and she's gone; fleeting as a hopeful prayer.

George Stacy scrubs his eyes. That wasn't her. His daughter is long dead- no matter how much he wishes for a universe where she isn't.


	2. Paradox

The restaurant is terribly classy; the sort with crystalline lights and crooning music. She doesn't know how Peter, his wallet perpetually barren, will afford their meals, but he insisted he'd pay. MJ doesn't begrudge him it: she know it's an apology, an olive branch. One of many he's extended.

Only in light of these does MJ manage to ask her burning question.

"So, what changed?"

Across from her, Peter pauses eating and smiles; fond, reminiscent, maybe a little wistful. His response, though, comes nonchalantly and with a shrug. It makes sense and doesn't, is him and isn't.

"Everything and nothing."


	3. The Other Shoe Just Dropped

A prismatic portal ripples into existence and spits out Peter B., who lands atop the building with a groan and a popping of old bones. He ambles over to his fellow Spiders, all perched along the roof's edge and staring at the city, and offers, "What's shakin', bacon?" to which Gwen replies with the details of their mission. Five  _thwips_ sound, five silken threads are fired, and five Spider-People go careening through New York. 

Only five, though, because the sixth Spider remains behind for a moment. Perplexed, scratching his head in thought, Spider-Ham mutters, "Wait a hot second, what's bacon?"


	4. The Second Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when Kingpin crushed a pen with his bare hands? Wild.

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

After three weeks in jail, Wilson Fisk has returned to his office and found himself a new pen. His lawyer had been convincing. His money even more so. Turns out a Spider-Man's opinion swayed few in court.

Regardless, Spider-Men had undone Kingpin too many times. That couldn't stand.

He thinks back to the Prowler's death, to New Spider-Man's whimpered plea. "Please, Uncle Aaron."

_Crack._

A second pen shatters under his mighty fist.

He grabs his phone, calls his informant.

"Search up a man named Aaron Davis," Kingpin says, "And tell me where I can find his nephew."


	5. Lucky

"Welcome back!" Miles' classmate greets. "Dude, you picked the worst week for a vacation."

"Oh yeah?" Miles swaggers. "Why's that?"

"It was the craziest thing! Spider-Man- the new one- he dissapeared for a few days, but then like five others popped up!"

"Who- who's Spider-Man?" says Miles with a stilted laugh. His classmate laughs too; it's obviously a joke. 

"Funny. Everyone was all worried about him, but he turned up last night. No one's seen the others since. Must've been temps."

"Yeah- uh- probably. Really cool of those others to help out though." Miles smiles warmly. "Spider-Man's a lucky guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure how I feel about this one. If anyone has any polite feedback or pointers they could share, I'd appreciate it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^-^


End file.
